Ernest the Chicken
Ametlik kirjeldus Läbijuhatus Veronica tahab, et sa leiaksid tema kallima, Ernesti. Ta ütleb, et ta sisenes Draynor Manorisse ja pole veel tagasi tulnud. Sisene manorisse(mõisa). Kui sa tahad näha, mis temaga juhtus, siis mine treppidest ülesse kuni tippu ja räägi Professor Oddensteininiga, kes ütleb, et Ernest muudeti kanaks. Aga, et teda tagasi muuta, on professoril vaja osasi, mis varastati talt ja on kuskil mõisas. Sa pead aitama tal leida pressure gauge, rubber tube, ja oil cani. Nendeta sa ei saa questi lõpetada. thumb|Questi ülevaade thumb|left|Professor Oddenstein'i asukoht Gauge, Rubber Tube, and Oil Can'i leidmine thumb|300px|Pressure gauge saamiseks vajalikud esemed: Pressure Gauge Et saada pressure gauge, pead saama fish food (kala toidu) ja poison (mürgi). Kala toit on 2. korrusel ,ruumis trepikoja taga sinises kastis. Et saada mürki, sa pead minema väiksesse tuppa Loodes asetsevast köögist lõunas, esimesel korrusel. See on roheline pudel laual. Otsige need kaks eset, ja väljuga mõisast ida-poolsest uksest. ja võtke tee pealt labidas ja mine purskaevu juurde mõisast edela suunas. Kasuta mürki kala toiduga nii et see muutub poisoned fish food (mürgitatud kalu toiduks). Kasuta mürgitatud kala toitu purskkaevuga. See tapab vees olevad piraajad, et sa saaksid haarata veest pressure gauge. Rubber Tube Kui sul on labidat vaja, siis on Ida-poolses toas. Nüüd mina õu ja mõisast läände. Otsi komposti hunnik(compost heap), kaeva selles ja saad väikse võtme. Nüüd mina majja ja ava trepi taga oleva väikese toa uks, kus level 22 luukere sind tappa tahab, varaste rubber tube ja põgene. Oil Can Mõisas on salaruum. Sellesse tuppa pääsemiseks, uuri(search) küünlaid (candles) kõige lääne-poolsemas ruumis, esimesel korrusel. Otsi redel (ladder), millest saab alla ronida ja ronigi. Sa oled nüüd keldris. Keldris on uksed ja kangid ümberringi. Järgi järgnevaid õpetusi, et saada oil can. There is a secret room in the manor. Access to this room is granted by searching the candles hanging on the wall in the westernmost room on the ground floor. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down it. You will be in the basement. There will be doors and switches around you. Follow these instructions to obtain the oil can. You will need to use your map. Õpetus (Tõmba kangi) #Pull lever B - Tõmba kangi B #Pull lever A - Tõmba kangi A #Sisene kirde-poolsest uksest. #Pull lever D - Tõmba kangi D #Sisene edala-poolsest uksest. #Sisene lõuna-poolsest uksest. #Pull lever A - Tõmba kangi A #Pull lever B - Tõmba kangi B #Sisene kirde-poolsest uksest. #Sisene lääne-poolsest uksest. #Sisene põhja-poolsest uksest. #Pull lever E - Tõmba kangi E #Pull lever F - Tõmba kangi F #Sisene ida-poolsest uksest. #Pull lever C - Tõmba kangi C #Sisene kirde-poolsest uksest. #Sisene lääne-poolsest uksest. #Pull lever E - Tõmba kangi E #Sisene ida-poolsest uksest. #Sisene lõuna-poolsest uksest. #Sisene lõuna-poolsest uksest. #Sisene lääne-poolsest uksest. Sa oled nüüd ruumis, kus on oil can. Võta see kaasa ja lahku keldrist. Sa pead tõmbama kangi, et toas lahkuda. Trepist ülesse ja seejärel alla minek, paneb kangid algsesse asendisse. Players may go up the ladder and then back down to reset all of the levers. Lõpp Mine kõige kõrgemale korrusele ja räägi Professor Oddenstein'iga. Anna talle esemed ja ta parandab oma masina. Ernest muutub tagasi inimeseks. Kui Ernest on sinuga ära rääkinud, tuleb silt, et sa lõpetasid questi. Reward * 4 quest pointi. * 3000 münti. * 10 eggs. * 300 feathers. Muusika *Tiptoe Seda questi on vaja, et lõpetada: *Animal Magnetism de:Ernst das Huhn fi:Ernest the Chicken Category:Quests Category:Ernest the Chicken